Supernatural With the Winchesters
by Niknakz93
Summary: VERY SIMILAR TO MOVIE NIGHT! The boys are left the boxset of Supernatural on their doorstep- what will they make of the show? Expect laughs... lots of them, and special guests! Reviews loved!
1. Prologue

**Ok! This is my newest "Movie Night" themed story I mentioned! This is just a preview; the first episode of S1 will be the next chapter. This will be very similar to Movie Night- guest's included. Expect frequent visits from Cas and Gabe... who is totally gonna pee himself laughing at the boys story. Expect a lot of laughs. Oh! And swearing from Dean. Hope you all like this newest fic! Please tell me what you think of my newest Movie Night Spin off. Thanks! X Nic**

**Preview**

'Uhh-? Dean?' Sam said with a frown, picking up the package from the floor. He poked his head from around the kitchen door. 'What you go there?' Sam shrugged- it felt like a DVD if he was being honest. He pulled the packaging off, and then said in surprise and shock.

'You are kidding me!'

It was a "box set" of Supernatural. _Oh Jensen, Jared... I'm so gonna kill you both_ Sam growled, staring at the front cover. 'What you got there?' Dean asked again, grabbing it off him. 'What the hell-!' he looked at the cover too- which had him and his brother on. 'What is this-?' he gasped, then turned it over and saw the names on the back like Sam.

'_Jensen! Jared!'_ he yelled in fury. Sam stared too. 'They've done Chuck's books? Haven't they?'

Dean growled. 'And they couldn't even be bothered to tell us! What if they've done me going full frontal!' he looked up with a worried face that made Sam laugh in disbelief.

'Dean... they have made our lives into a TV show, and your worrying about if you look good naked? You're unbelievable' Dean shrugged. 'What if the fans think you're the cool one when it's me?' Sam gaped. 'Shut up now!' Dean grinned. Then Sam said asked the inevitable question.

'Do-? Do we watch it?'

Dean stared down at his duplicate. 'Might as well- at least we'll see those hot chicks we've met again' then he grinned. 'And the things we've ganked.' Sam rolled his eyes, then popped open the case and pulled out the little booklet. 'First episodes called "Pilot"' he grinned and looked up at his brother. 'That's a good sign.' Dean frowned. 'That's a stupid episode name! They could have called it something like... err...' he looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Something about how cool Dean is.' Sam sighed and shook his head. 'First episodes are always called "Pilot" they show it to people and see how its responded too. If it gets enough attention and ratings, they go ahead and make the rest of the series.' Dean scowled. 'No one likes a smart alec- their usually the ones that end up dying a virgin.' Sam scowled, and then grinned. 'Lets see what you get up to when I'm not around shall we?' he smirked. Dean scowled- if Jensen had been parading his... well, rather hot body, around like it was a comedy, he'd murder him. And then there was another thing- he didn't exactly want to see his brother like that either.

'Let's do this.' Sam grinned, pulling the first disc out and putting it in the DVD player.

Dean crossed his fingers under the cushion. _Please don't let their be any naked Sam on it_. He pleaded mentally to whatever was listening.

Sam was of the same mind.


	2. Pilot

"_Pilot" _

_Episode 1 Season 1_

'Right- let's do this!' Dean said, picking up a beer, and then sitting next to Sam as the title screen came up. 'This sounds sad, but im actually excited.' Sam grinned, pressing play.

'N'aww! Weren't you such a cute little boy?' Sam taunted Dean as his little four year old version ran out with... uh... six month old him. Dean snorted, but felt his stomach clench at the sight of his mother pinned to the ceiling. 'Oh jeez- they just had to stick that on didn't they!' he winced; remembering the moment his dad had told him to get Sam out, then the fire. Sam frowned. 'This is exactly what happened?' Dean nodded. 'Down to the last flame yeah.' Sam shook his head sadly. 'Jeez...'

'Ha! look at you collage boy!' Dean roared, pointing at the screen at Sam in Stanford. Sam scowled, then frowned at the screen. 'Ahh-' Dean said as Jessica appeared on the screen. Sam looked at her sadly. 'I was wondering...' Dean glanced at his brother. 'Hey! Its only a show!' Sam turned to Dean with a snarl. 'Just a show? This is literally our whole lives! From mom dying to you in hell!' Dean smirked. 'you forgot about Lucifer making you his bitch.' Sam glared at him, and then smirked. 'At least I didn't get touched by Cas!' Dean scowled. 'What the hell do you mean "Touched?" Sam's smirk widened. 'Well he's obviously marked you as his.' Dean was silent for a start, then he growled and turned back to the screen, where his copy was fighting Sam in the dark. 'Were you really looking for a beer?' Sam asked his brother curiously. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Sure Sherlock (!)' Sam scowled when he saw his brother on the screen looking up his girlfriend... or dead girlfriend. 'You just had to, didn't you?' he said in defeat, looking up at Dean with a scowl. He grinned. 'Well, look what she was wearing!' Sam ignored him.

'You were nice when I told you dad was missing (!)' Dean said, staring at the screen- Sam was just telling Jess he'd be back soon. Then Dean grinned. 'Its my baby!'

he'd spotted the Impala.

'So that's what the "woman in white" did to that guy.' Dean frowned, staring at the guy getting well and truly munched. 'Did you know that's the kind of stuff they put in burgers?' Sam told him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Dean was silent, then scowled. 'Shut up Bitch.' Sam laughed. 'Get over it Jerk.'

'Dude-! You got full on raped by that ghost chick!' Dean chortled, then scowled as "Dean" shot through the window and made her dissipate. 'Aww-! I could have waited a few more minuets!' Sam scowled. 'Did you fancy "Sam on toast" then?' Dean scowled, then yelled as Sam ran the Impala into the house. 'Dude you could have destroyed her!' Dean yelled angrily to his brother. 'Dean- relax; it was years ago.' Dean grumbled. 'Yeah, but...' then on the screen, Sam returned back to his room to find Jess on the ceiling 'Im Batman- saving you from the fire like that! Your puny little Robin.' Dean grinned as his copy pulled Sam from the fire originating from Jess. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Shut up.' Dean didn't argue- not about something like this.

Sam sighed as the episode ended with him telling Dean he was joining him. 'What a ride its been too.' He admitted quietly. Dean grinned. 'I actually like this- next episode-?'he looked at the guide. _'"Wendigo'"_ he grinned. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Go on.'

**Let **_**Supernatural with the Winchesters**_** commence! Hope you liked the little preview before, now its started- Wendigo will be up soon! X Nic**


	3. Lazarus Rising

"_Lazarus Rising"_

_Season 4 Episode 1_

'Dean-? Whats happening to the set?'

Dean looked down with a frown- it had changed to a thick box set with the Impala on the front. He picked it up. 'Dude-? Its S1-4? How the hell does that work?' He frowned.

'_We sent you the wrong one.'_

Even though sam and dean were used to it- the sound of Castiel appearing from no where, it still made them jump. Dean frowned up at him. 'Are you in on this stupid thing too?' Cas shrugged, then Sam took the set of Dean, grinning inside- he was going to have a field day.

'We so have to watch "Lazarus Rising"' Sam grinned as he flicked through the episodes guide. Dean glanced over. 'What it about?' Sam grinned. 'The day you got out of Hell.' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Sure. Put it on.'

He knew he had no chance against Sammy when he wanted watch something, their regular Movie Night's proved that.

'Man I love this song!' Dean said, banging his head- it was only the catch up bit. Sam shook his head. 'It's not even started yet!' Dean grinned and sang along. _'Carry on my wayward son!'_ Sam shook his head.

'Oh jeez Dean... I would go insane if I woke up underground like that.' Sam winced as Dean on the screen woke up underground in a coffin. The real Dean watched it interestedly- he'd almost forgotten that bit. 'You know what? I was half expecting Cas to grab your hand and pull you up then!' Sam sniggered as Dean finally got out. 'You know? It was actually kind of freaky looking around at all those fallen trees.' Dean mused as his copy stood up and surveyed the area. Sam rolled his eyes. 'You were lucky to get back at all! Good job your boyfriend dragged you out.' Dean gave him a scathing look.

Dean grinned. 'Oh look at me there! All the fangirls must want me _so_ bad when they see me in that grey shirt, all dirty.' Sam raised an eyebrow and didn't comment. The Dean on the screen broke into a store. 'Jeez! You're alive for less than an hour, and you already commit a crime!' Sam laughed. Dean shrugged. 'Welcome to my life (!)'

'Well, that gives a whole new definition of "Touched by an angel" Sam smirked as Dean saw Cas's red handprint. Dean grinned and pulled up his sleeve. 'Would you like to touch it (!)' Sam rolled his eyes. 'Sorry- I cant. Cas marked you as his.' Dean shut up at that remark.

Sam tutted as "Dean" stole water, and money, then-

'_Oh for gods sake Dean-! Porn is not a necessity!'_

Dean grinned. 'You try spending forty years in hell with Alastair- he's enough to put you becoming gay for life.' Sam rolled his eyes, and then frowned as the windows shattered. 'You never told me about that-? Did you?' Dean rolled his eyes as his copy ran around with salt. 'Cas could've shut up when he realized I've not got the angel-hearing mojo.'

'Were you really expecting Bobby to just go "Hey! Your back! Lets have a party!"' Sam smirked when Bobby put the phone down on Dean twice- with death threats. Dean rolled his eyes. 'You had a right bitch moment if I remember correctly.' Sam scowled.

'Jeez- Bobby can move!' Sam said with a raised eyebrow as he went to stab "Dean" Dean raised an eyebrow too. 'Guess he doesn't have arthritis yet then.' Sam laughed. 'I wouldn't say that around him If I was you.' Dean smirked.

'How the hell could you know everything about me? That's not right!' Sam growled as he watched his brother "hunt him down" Dean grinned. 'Right down to your choice of My little pony.' Sam growled again.

'That freaking bitch Ruby!' Sam growled, staring with hate in his eyes at the dark haired woman. Dean sniggered. 'Did you hear about Guinevere who plays her?' Sam frowned. 'What?' Dean smirked. 'She and Jared got married a couple of months ago.' Sam was speechless. 'So hes screwing her in the show, and in real life-? Oh man! I'm gonna murder him!' Dean sniggered again. 'Mr and Mrs Padalecki.' Sam scowled.

'N'aww! Hug time!' Sam grinned, hugging Dean as his copy did. 'Get of me you freak!' Dean yelled, trying to get him off.

Dean sighed. 'I still can't believe you tried to swap places with me.' Sam shrugged. 'What are brothers for?' Dean rolled his eyes.

'**Pie!**' Dean yelled happily.

Sam sighed sadly. 'Ahh, dear Pamela.' Dean looked at his copy commenting on the tattoo. 'Man I should've done her when she asked.' Sam looked disgusted.

'Man! Cas could've saved her sight at least! He's got all that angel healing mojo.' Dean growled as Pamela said Castiel's name before her eyes set alight as she saw his true form.

'So you got beaten up by a blind demon bitch? Love it.' Dean smirked, then scowled when "Sam" did his exorcism crap, then Ruby turning up. 'Two things I hate in one room, nice (!)' Sam rolled his eyes, then raised an eyebrow as Dean and Bobby went off on their own to summon what they thought was a big badass demon.

'So he just stroll's in like a freaking idiot?' Sam smirked, staring at Castiel as he walked in, the lights fizzling out and crackling. Sam gasped in mock horror. 'You ruined his coat!' Dean rolled his eyes, and then sniggered as he stabbed Castiel in the heart; Cas gave him a filthy look and pulled it out. 'Poor Bobby!' Sam laughed as Cas "knocked him out"

Sam and Dean were laughing. 'So he just goes, when you ask who he is "_Im an angel of the lord?"_ what an idiot!' Dean sniggered again as he said _"What are you supposed to be? Holy tax accountant?"'_

'I still feel for poor Jimmy.' Sam said sadly as Cas spoke about his vessel. He agreed with his brother when he said _"You're possessing some poor bastard?"_' Dean nodded. 'Yeah- we'll have to watch the one when we meet him later.' Sam nodded.

'Dean... he scares me a little when he tilts his head like that.' Sam said as Cas went on about how Dean didn't want to be saved. Dean nodded. 'He still scares me with his fashion sense.'

'That was good.' Sam grinned as the episode ended. Dean laughed. 'Actually, I agree. Its nice to see my hotness' Sam rolled his eyes and asked. 'Next?'


	4. Abandon All Hope

**Season 5**

**Episode 10- Abandon All Hope**

_'Hey-! What are you hiding there?'_

Sam looked at his brother guiltily, then revealed the brand new boxset.

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Season five? Oh nice... just what I wanna see- more Lucifer.' Sam shrugged, chucking it him. His elder brother flicked through the episode list.

'Eienee meaniee miny mo, I think we'll go with Abandon all Hope.'

Sam sniggered, plonking himself down in front of the sofa. 'Never knew you were a poet Dean!' Dean scowled as he realized just what he had said.

He groaned, then pulled the DVD out and stuck it in the player.

Dean started nodding his head in time to the music, and Sam shot him a filthy look.

But they both had filthy looks upon their faces as they watched Crowley... uhh... snogging a guy.

Dean elbowed Sam in the ribs. 'Told ya he was gay!' Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist saying.

'And Cas is a pervert spying on him like that.'

Dean was stood up now, shirt tucked into his trousers and back straight.

'Oh look at me! I'm a stuck up douchbag demon! My name is Fergy wergy, Liliths bitch and a Scotty lad! '

Sam just raised an eyebrow as Dean did a rather good impression of Crowley mixed with Simon Cowell.

But he soon turned his attention to the TV, and Deans eyes grew sad for the fraction of a second as he saw Jo. 'Aww man...' He realized. 'This is the one-?'

Sam nodded, watching themselves break into the house. He sighed, then heard his brother snort.

'Crowley has crappy taste in music! Next he'll be listening to Taylor Swift!' *He pretended to play the guitar, then, to Sams utter surprise, said a few lines of the song in a high pitched voice.

He raised an eyebrow.

'How do you know the lyrics to Taylors song?'

Dean shut up straight away, going red.

'Shoot the damn fuc-!' Dean yelled, almost beside himself as they put the Colt to Crowleys forehead, but the ass had forgotten to put in any bullets.

_Luckily (!)_ Dean though with a growl.

Sam poked Dean in the chest, grinning. 'Ya moron!' He snorted. Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Devils bitch!' Sam's eyes narrowed, and the smirk followed.

'Cas's girlfriend.'

He ducked as the empty bottle of beer went flying at his head.

'Cas in a drinking contest with Ellen.' Dean chuckled, watching the angel down them as if it was... well... shots.

Sam raised an eyebrow now. 'I do wish the camera wouldn't focus on Jo's ass like that- I feel like a damn stalker!' Dean went red. 'I guess Chuck must have put what I was looking at-'

Sam didn't need to hear more.

'Urgh I hate that photo!' Dean moaned- he looked a little weird on it, like he'd crapped himself and been caught in the act. Sam was sniggering at Cas. 'Hell he looks like a statue there!' He snorted. Dean rolled his eyes.

'Leave my boyfriend alone (!)'

'Showtime.' Dean said, rubbing his hands together as they did what Cas had said. "Tomorrow we hunt the devil"

'Man... I see what Cas meant by all the Reapers!' Sam said, eyes wide- there were so many Reapers you couldn't count them all.

'Oops, Lucifer's taken him to his "special place"' Dean smirked as the devils voice sounded, and all went white. Then Dean cocked his head. 'Hmm...' he turned to his brother. 'Does Lucifer do it Hellhound style?'

Sam nearly choked on his beer. 'De-? What the hell-?' He demanded. Dean shrugged. 'I thought you'd know, seeing as you and the devil have such an... uhh... "special connection."'

Sam didn't answer that. His brother was screwed in the head.

'Luci needs to visit a clothes shop.' Dean remarked, glaring at the devil. Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Fancy being the devils stylist?'

Dean gave him a filthy look.

'N'aww! Go on Cas! You tell that ass that your our bitch!' Sam said, keeping an eye on Deans reaction- filthy looks were exchanged again.

'Meg looks like Meg Griffin! Ugly, unpopular... and even the devil knows it! Or maybe its just Mark thinking. "Holy shet! I'm glad I don't have to hold her any longer!"'

Dean frowned. 'Mark?' Sam nodded. 'He plays Lucifer in this.' Dean nodded, raising the bottle to his lips.

'Why the hell would you wanna play Heavens ex-bitch?'

Sam shrugged. 'Pretty interesting role- he plays Nick too...' he looked sad. 'That poor guy... he must have gone through worse than Hell...'

Dean glanced at his brother, then sighed- he agreed. But then- he shouldn't have said Yes.

Lucifer was a right bastard...

But then, Dean suddenly groaned and closed his eyes as the Hellhound ripped into Jo, courtesy of Meg "Griffin"

Sam glanced at his brother in concern. 'You-?'

'I'm fine.'

Dean was watching with blank eyes as "He" said goodbye to Jo, then Ellen stayed with her.

Although, he smiled at the woman when she said her last line.

'Luci uses a spade-? Thats one of the weirdest things I've seen!' Sam snorted. Dean snorted now. 'Least I'm not the one with the devil hitting on me.'

Sam gave him a filthy look, then smirked as his brother said "So suck it." and shot the devil with the Colt.

'Ya know...' Sam mused as "they" looked weak with happiness... only for Lucifer to awake with a gasp, then send Dean crashing away.

'We really mustn't cheer until were sure.' Sam added as the devil carried on digging for a moment, then turn back to his demons, then finished the ritual.

'If Lucifer is one of the five... I wonder... what the other things can't be killed by the Colt... I wonder what the other four are?' Sam suddenly thought, and Dean looked uneasily at him.

'Hell... I'm just hoping Azazel wasn't one- or I'm guessing we'll be seeing him again soon.'

But then he snorted as Meg "Griffin" was looking as if she was gonna get it on with Cas when he couldn't kill her. Sam chuckled when he chucked her on the holy fire, then escaped.

'He's not as stupid as he looks.' He laughed. Dean raised an eyebrow- Sam was hitting on him now (!)

'Lucifer looks like an excited five year old when he goes "Well, hello Death."' Dean noted, watching the devil grin.

Sam just shook his head.

The brothers watched the ending with sombre eyes as Bobby threw the photo into the flames, then Dean sighed as the credits rolled.

'Season five is so depressing!' He just said. Sam grinned.

'Good though... next?'

Dean grinned.

'Next!'

* * *

**Woohoo! Spn with the boys is BACK! Sorry for looooong delay. I just didn't feel like writing it lmao! *spoiler for s6* Azazel WILL be returning in S6 it's been announced:D So maybe he really is one of the things the Colt can't kill-? I can't watch S6 (Damn Britain and crappy internet playback!) so I'm hoping this is true! Azazels awesome(: Next episode up soon! And I have a pretty good idea on which one LMAO! **

**Reviews muchh loved:D x Nic**


End file.
